Pokemon Love Story
by cchhcc1
Summary: The title explains most of it. It's an AAMRN , a pokemon love story , and a Brock story too. All combined in my first and pathetic fanfiction.


Cchhcc 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pokemon Rating: G-PG 

POKEMON LOVE STORY 

Our heroes our once again along the road to become a pokemon master. 

Ash: I'm going to become.....the world's greatest.....POKEMON MASTER!!!!!!! 

Misty: Whatever. 

Ash: Hey , I've got badges! 

Misty: So , those were out of luck. 

Ash: Skill. 

Misty: Luck. 

Ash (mockingly ): I got a Cascade badge too. 

Misty: So?? 

Ash: That means I beat YOU!!!! 

Misty (red faced) I WOULD beat you up , but I have a problem with cruelty to pokemon!! 

Ash: Very funny. 

Brock (exasperated): Will you guys please stop ?? 

Ash (points at Misty): She started it. 

Misty: Hey , do you know where we're going?? 

Ash: Yeah , we're heading towards Cinnabar island. 

Misty: Well duh!! I know that , I mean which route are we going?? 

Brock: According to this travel guide I got , we're going to be at a nearby Pokemon Center at-Happy town?? 

Ash: Never heard of that town. 

They continue walking. Suddenly , Pikachu begans to run towards something. 

Ash: Hey , Pikachu , where ya going??? They chase him to see........2 pikachus!!!!! Ash's Pikachu seems to be talking to it. The other Pikachu is excited and runs around jumping. 

Misty: Ohhh!!! How cute! Two Pikachus!!!! 

Ash: Yeah , and what are they doing?? 

Brock: I don't know 

Ash: Hey Pikachu , whatcha doing? 

Brock: Maybe it's trying to be friends with the other Pikachu. 

Ash: You really think so...... 

Pikachu's face turns red and tells Ash something. 

Ash: You mean that you are... 

Misty: What!!??!! 

Ash: Pikachu likes the other Pikachu!! 

Misty: That's so sweet!!!! How does the other Pikachu feel about Pikachu? 

Ash: I don't know. 

Pikachu tells the other Pikachu something. The other Pikachu seems to be considering something. It finally nods saying "Pika , Pikachu!!!" 

Misty: What did it say Pikachu?? 

Pikachu: Pi , Pika , Pikachu!!! 

Ash: You mean she wants to be part of our team?? 

Misty hits him on the head. 

Misty: No you nitwit!! He means he wants her to follow us!!! Is that right Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pika!!!! 

He nods his head. The other Pikachu runs toward Pikachu and they both walk side-by-side. Ash , Brock , Misty and two Pikachus are walking. 

Ash: Look , we're in Happy Town. 

A sign saying Happy Town is then spotted. 

Misty: Is everyone feeling happy or what...... 

Brock: Hey , that's where the pokemon center is!! 

He points to a building in shape of a pokeball. 

Misty: All right , a place to rest at last!! 

Brock: Yeah , and while we're there we can eat too!!! 

Ash: Well everyone's happy....... 

Deep in the forest , Team Rocket is up to something. What is it?? 

Jesse: Heh Heh Heh!!!! We're finally going to get some rare pokemon!!!! They're building a strange looking rocket. 

James: And we are going to get a bonus too!!!! 

They start dancing happily while Meowth suddenly appears with a mallet and hits both of them on the head. 

Meowth: Will you two shut up???? 

Jesse (sneering): Screw you!!! 

Jesse: Let's get in. 

They all get in the rocket. 

James: 3....2......1.....Blast off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The rocket speeds right off the ground and his starting to head towards the rarest pokemon in the world!! But wait.......what's that weird thing in the sky??? 

Jesse: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! A Pidgey!!! 

James: We're gonna crash!!! 

The unsuspecting Pidgey is hit and the rocket explodes. Obviously......... 

All three of them: We're blasting off again!!!!!!!! ~Ding~ *** 

Ash and co. all enter the building. They find a place to sit down. They start eating. 

Brock: Do you think the other Pikachu will eat my pokemon food? 

Ash: Try it. 

Brock hands the other Pikachu his ball shaped food. Pikachu tries it and spits it out. 

Brock: Uhhhh!!!!! It didn't like it. 

Misty: Some pokemon have different tastes you know. 

Just then , Nurse Joy walks in. Brock stares at her drooling. 

Brock (drooling-for-girls mode): Wow!! She's the most beautiful woman I ever seen. 

Ash: Huh? That's what you say to all of those girls. 

Misty: Yeah Brock. She is the same as the other Nurse Joys. 

Brock goes over to Nurse Joy. 

Brock: Hi!! 

Nurse Joy turned around slowly. And she seemed to be illuminated in a sort of way that made her look prettier. Nurse Joy: Yes?? How may I help you?? 

Brock is shaking. 

Brock: Uhhh......umm...I am..LOST. 

Misty: He looks like he's going to crumble any minute. 

While Brock is talking to Nurse Joy , Pikachu is talking to Pikachu about something. The other Pikachu seems enchanted about what Pikachu is saying. 

Pikachu (while tugging Ash's pants) Pika , Pika , Kachu , ChuPika , Pika!!!!!! 

Ash: You mean you're going to go somewhere with Pikachu??? 

Pikachu nods his head. 

Misty: Awww.... he's going on his first date... 

Ash: Pikachu , don't get frightened or embarrassed. Go and knock 'em dead!!!! 

Misty: Huh?? Why would Pikachu want to knock her dead??? 

Ash: Arrgh!!!! I mean to tell Pikachu to do well. 

Misty: Ok , I didn't know. Sheesh!!! 

Ash: See ya!! 

Pikachu: PikaPika!!! 

Ash: Hey , where's Brock?? 

Misty: Over there....with a girl of his dreams. 

They run over to Brock. 

Brock: So uh.....um... I'd like to....I mean...uh...would I..I mean 

Brock face is red. He stands up straight and says: 

Brock: Would you like to go on a date??? 

Ash and Misty gasps. 

Ash: I can't watch!! He closes his eyes. 

Nurse Joy smiles. 

Nurse Joy: Sure. 

Brock is speechless. Misty faints. Ash looks around. 

Brock: Uh....uh...uh.... I'll pick you up at six. 

Nurse Joy (happily): Ok. 

Ash: She actually went out with you??? 

Brock: Yuh..yuh..yuh....yuh..YEAH!!!! 

Misty: Ooooooooh Brock , you love Nurse Joy don't you!!! 

Brock: Don't you say that!!!! 

Misty laughs. 

Ash: Hey , Brock , maybe you'll get lucky this time!! 

Brock (angrily ): Nurse Joy is the most beautiful girl , EVER!! 

Ash: Yeah , but she's the same as the other Nurse Joys. 

Misty: I wonder what would happen if all of the Nurse Joys showed up at the same time...... 

A vision of all the Nurse Joys in the world circling Brock while Brock is cracking up like an egg. 

Misty : Heeheehee 

* Time passes. * 

Brock: See ya guys , it's six o`clock all ready. 

Misty: Bye 

Ash: Bye 

Pikachu has just left with his girlfriend to a picnic a few minutes ago. 

Misty: Well , we're all alone. 

Ash: Yeah. 

A whole moment of awkwardness starts. 

Misty: So uh... where did Pikachu go?? 

Ash: To a picnic , remember?? 

Misty: Oh yeah. 

Ash: So um.. what do ya wanna do?? 

Misty: I don't know , what do you wanna do?? 

Ash: Let's eat dinner. 

They both start preparing food. 

Misty: Uh! I'm a horrible cook. 

Ash: Me too. 

Misty: Well , we're done. 

Ash: Let's see how it looks like. 

They look inside the pot to see....... some brown stuff. 

Misty: Uh , this doesn't look like sunny side up eggs to me.... 

Ash: Yeah. 

Misty: Let's throw it away. 

Ash: And eat cereal. 

So they throw it away and eat some cereal. They get done and they're really full. 

Ash: Boy I'm stuffed. 

Misty: Hey , uh...... want to go for a little walk? 

Ash (a little to loud): Yeah sure!! *** 

Misty: This place is beautiful!! 

Ash: Yeah , it sure is! 

Ash and Misty are sitting on a hill overlooking the whole city. The sky is red as the sun is setting and the air is crisp and warm. 

Ash: Look at the city , it looks so cool right now. 

Misty: This place is so romantic! 

The instant she said it , she regretted it. It sounded so strange when she said it in front of Ash. She was embarrassed. 

Ash: I love the way how the city looks near the end of the day. 

Ash thought what he just said was corny. And indeed , the city looked so peaceful that time. Everything was magical. 

Misty: Yeah. She felt suddenly a strange feeling she never felt before. Ash was feeling quite uneasy. Something similiar was on Ash and Misty's mind. 

Ash (thinking) I feel very strange and embarrassed. Misty (thinking ): Why am I acting weird. Why am I so strange?? 

Ash: Hey Misty. 

Misty (excited): Yeah. 

Ash (hesitates): I.... I wonder what's happening with Brock and Nurse Joy. 

He said the last part a bit too quick and excited. 

Misty (disappointed ): I don't know. 

Ash looked at Misty. Misty quickly turned away. Misty looked at Ash. He looked away. 

Ash (thinking): Why am I such a dork?? I'm acting strange. 

Misty (thinking): Oh , why must you turn away?? It must be that you're afraid like me. 

Ash (thinking): I want to tell you , but I lose my nerve , when I see you. 

Misty (thinking): I wanna tell you how I'm feeling. 

Ash (thinking): And to say..... 

Suddenly , they both turned to look at each other. 

Misty (thinking): Oh no! 

Ash: (thinking): Oh no! 

Misty: Hey , I think that the city down there..... it's cool. 

Misty (thinking): Nice going , dummy. 

Ash: Uh yeah. 

Ash (thinking): Don't act strange , idiot. 

Misty: Boy , this hill is such a pretty place. 

Misty (thinking): That was lame. 

Ash: Brock would of loved taking Nurse Joy here. 

Ash (thinking): Do I really think of Misty that way?? 

Misty (thinking): I thought I used to hate him!! I was so weird!! 

They both sit there for awhile. It gets a bit darker. 

Misty (thinking): I am so afraid of telling you this Ash. 

Ash (thinking): Why is it things like this is so hard to say? 

Misty (thinking): What if he.... 

Ash: (thinking): I know she is too , but what if she isn't?? 

Misty (thinking): I'll tell him. 

Ash (thinking): I'll tell her. 

Misty: Ash... 

Ash: Misty... 

Ash stares at Misty for a moment. Misty's heart pounds faster. Ash notices he was holding his breath. Misty feels like everything about her is strange. 

Ash (thinking): Well , here goes. 

Misty (thinking): Please don't let this screw up. 

Ash moves foward. Misty leans forward as well. Closer and closer they go. Then , they're lips meet and they kiss. Ash is overwhelmed. Misty kisses back. They stop. They stare at each other. 

Ash: I - I 

Misty: I know how you feel. 

Ash: You do?? 

Misty: I love you. 

Ash: Me too. 

Misty started having tears well up in her eyes. 

Ash: Why didn't you tell me earlier?? 

Misty (teary eyed): Because I thought , well I thought you didn't..... 

Ash (starting to have tears): And I thought the same too!! They stare at each other. Ash puts his hand around her. She cuddles closer to him. She closes her eyes , and smiles. 

Ash (thinking): Mission Accomplished. Don't act stupid now. 

Misty (thinking): I'm so GLAD!!!! Please don't let this ever end. 

Ash: Let's keep this between both of us. 

Misty (dreamingly): Ok. 

Ash: It's a beautiful night. 

Misty (resting her head on his shoulder): Yeah. 

They spent the rest of the night like that. *** 

Brock: Hey guys , we're heading closer to Cinnabar island!! 

Ash: We are?? 

Our heroes are once again along the road to become a pokemon master. They have left Happy Town and are now approaching Cinnabar Island. 

Misty: Aren't we supposed to go on some kind of boat or something to get to Cinnabar Island?? 

Brock: Yeah. Once we get to the port , we can get a boat and get to Cinnabar Island. 

Pikachu: Pika!!!! 

It seems as though the other Pikachu was very attracted to Pikachu and decided to follow Ash , Misty and Brock and join them with their adventure. 

Ash: I can't wait to get to Cinnabar Island gym!!! I want to get more badges!! 

And for once , Misty doesn't make fun of Ash. With their new found respect for each other , they now have a more stable and closer relationship. 

Misty winks at Ash. Ash winks back. 

Brock: What are you guys doing?? 

Ash: Oh nothing!! 

And Brock?? Well , his date with Nurse Joy was what he would say successful. He admitted that he loved her and Nurse Joy admitted that she felt that he was "cute". So now Brock doesn't have to worry about meeting girls any more because he promises to return to her some day. Ash and Misty like each other but keep it in a secret kind of way. Pikachu and his girlfriend together are one couple. 

Misty: Hey look , there's the port. 

Ash: All right!!! We're there!!! 

It looks like as if our heroes have reached the point to go to Cinnabar Island. And what about Team Rocket?? Well , it seemed though they got pretty high in the sky and they're just about to land.... 

Jesse and James and Meowth: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! 

THUMP!!!!!!!! 

Jesse (rubs her head): Owww , that hurt. 

James: Yeah. 

Meowth: Hey , we barely appeared in this episode because we were in the sky all the time!! 

James (sarcastically): When did you figure that out Meowth?? 

Jesse: Oh darn it , I had a good plan to capture that Pikachu too!! 

Oh well , Jesse. You can use it next time. But meanwhile , you can....... 

Jesse and James and Meowth: Dream on. 

*** THE END *** 

This is my first fanfiction so I wouldn't be surprised if everyone bashed it (sigh). Please send all your comments to me at smchuang@prodigy.net or leave a review. Thanks for reading this fanfic!!! 


End file.
